


The ocean, the sand, and the night sky | July 5th

by syntaxerror101



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Markjin, Short One Shot, i wont go into it!, if you know you know, slight reference to actual events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntaxerror101/pseuds/syntaxerror101
Summary: There's a lot on Mark's mind, but Jinyoung is there to keep him at bay.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	The ocean, the sand, and the night sky | July 5th

**Author's Note:**

> posting for the first time in a while! i got a lot on one-shots in my notes and decided to finally do something with them. 
> 
> i wrote this one during the summer.
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy!

“Beautiful."

Mark nodded absentmindedly as he looked toward the ocean, the sinking sun colored the sky with soft hues of red and orange.

“You know i'm talking about you, right?" Jinyoung turned his head to the side and looked at Mark, trying to make out where his mind was wandering.  
Mark just nodded again, the words weren't able to penetrate his thoughts.

“Come back to me, Mark." Jinyoung softly pleaded, gently interlacing his fingers with Mark’s. He made sure the action wasn't too sudden, weary of any passerby.

The familiar warmth managed to stir Mark's heart, they were pulling him back to life. He turned to look at their hands and then looked up to find jinyoung staring at him. It's as if he knew what Mark was feeling, as if he already knew what he was thinking. "I'm sorry…” he murmured and looked away, looking toward the fading horizon. He still kept his hand in place with jinyoung’s.

“I’m not going to force you, but I want you to talk to me. I want to know what's going through your mind. I want to help you through this." Jinyoung reassured, making small circles with his thumb on Mark’s hand. 

Mark turned to him, eyes brimming. “I…” his words caught in his throat. “I don't know what the fuck is going on. Why this is happening, what I did. I don’t know anything. I’m being blamed for something I don't know anything about. The fans are angry, this is hurting the group. I don't know what to do. I’m so confused, Jinyoung." Angry tears began escaping, trailing down his face.

Before Jinyoung could come up with the right words Mark turned away, pulling his hand away from Jinyoung’s to wipe away the tears he promised himself not to cry. 

He felt stupid, he felt angry, he felt like he had let everyone down.

He felt like he didn't deserve Jinyoung being there for him. 

He looked at the waves crashing on the shore as if they carried the solution to this problem.

Jinyoung closed the distance between them and sat as close to Mark as he could, silently telling him, “I’m here."

Mark could hear those words in his heart, and let his head fall, he was trying to force the tenseness to leave his body. He took a deep breath, but the tears still fell, the sand below taking dear hold of them.

Jinyoung’s arm rested around his back, "you're allowed to feel angry, you're allowed to cry. None of this makes sense and it isn't fair. We're all here for you, the six of us, and all the fans that know and trust you. You've bloomed so much this past few years and the fans see that, they know who you are, they know they can trust you. Those who choose to ignore that will leave, and we can't do anything about that." Mark winced at the words. “So be it, though.“ jinyoung turned marks face toward him. “I’ve been here, for you, from the beginning and I’ll be here till the end. Never forget that, never doubt it." 

Mark knew jinyoung was right and that those words were supposed to make him feel better, but he just cried more. He cried because he knew he had infinite love and support from the rest of the boys, just like he did for them. He cried because he knew that if fans really knew him, they would stay. He cried because of how much he loved Jinyoung and how much he knew Jinyoung loved him back.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself the privilege of being nestled in Jinyoung’s warmth. They stayed silent for a few moments. Jinyoung observed marks face in his hands taking in every tiny feature he held so dearly in his heart along with the man Mark was beneath it all, his beautiful heart and mind. 

The waves continued their course, crashing into the shore, and running back, and over again. The cry of the seagulls that flew above mixed with the sound of people talking in a low hum. This was their soundtrack.

It's as if Jinyoung’s was lifting all the pain from his heart. For the first time in days he felt like he could breath a sigh of relief, even if it was momentarily, he welcomed it. “I love you, so much." He made sure he said those words loud enough for Jinyoung to hear, but still be a secret to the rest of the world. He opened his eyes to find Jinyoung looking back at him, a small smile on his features, and eyes that held no ounce of doubt. He could feel himself blush at the sight.

“I love you too. From here to the edge of the universe." 

They both knew their words were true, no matter how simple or how exaggerated. They knew it.

Mark smiled and turned away, taking hold of the hand Jinyoung held him with. With his pointer finger, he traced a circle around Jinyoung’s ring finger. 

The action sent butterflies and fireworks surging through him.

Jinyoung took a hold of Marks right hand and did the same, slowly, for emphasis.

Mark felt the warmth and beauty of the setting sun in heart.

“Always." Jinyoung whispered.

“And forever." Mark completed their phrase.

The song of the never resting ocean continued to play, filling in the gaps of their comfortable silence.

After a few moments, Mark spoke again. “Is everything going to be okay?"

Jinyoung looked toward the sea, searching for the answer. But all he found was the vast and scary ocean. “I wish I could give you a definite answer, Mark, I really do. We’re just going to have to see this through, whatever the outcome may be.“ 

Mark nodded. “Thank you." He let out a small laugh.

“What did i do?" Jinyoung looked at him with an amused smile.

He shrugged, “You're here for me."

“It’s just I haven't been able to think of somewhere else to go. This city is too big." 

Mark gasped and pushed Jinyoung off of him, both laughing. Jinyoung quickly regained his balance and took hold of Mark again. “There's the sound I love so much." He smiled, gently squeezing Mark’s side. “You know I’m always going to be here for you, Mark. The promise we made so many years ago has not changed, not even a bit. If anything the bonds that keep us together continue to grow stronger. Through everything, I will be here for you. Even when the world ends, I’ll be by your side."

“I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me, Jinyoung.” He looked at him with a fond smile. “I wish I could kiss you right now." Mark leaned his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder, continuing to lazily circle around his ring finger. 

Jinyoung felt something hit his side and turned startled, confusing mark as a result. He saw one of their manager noona’s mouth a quick sorry and pointed at the object next to him. A small umbrella. He mouthed a thank you to her and turned back to Mark. 

“That's sweet, but when did she even get here." Mark eyed her suspiciously. 

Jinyoung opened the umbrella, preventing Mark from shooting daggers at her. “Thanks to her you’ll be able to kiss me." He joked.

Mark shrugged, “I don't feel like it now." 

With a small laugh, Jinyoung took a hold of Mark’s face and their lips met. Jinyoung could feel mark smile against him. 

They were gentle kisses at first, silent reminders of their love for one another, sending fluttering sensations through their beings. 

After a few moments Mark's hands found their way to Jinyoung’s neck, beckoning for more. “Mark..." his grip on the umbrella almost faltered.

“I know you want it too." 

Mark knew him so well. 

In unison, their mouths opened and their kiss depended. Tongues moving agents each other in a slow dance. It was wet, sloppy, and delicious. The warmth from earlier was beginning to turn to fire.

Jinyoung pulled away to catch his breath and try to grasp some composure but Mark continuing his attack on his neck was making it hard. That and other things. 

He groaned when he felt him softly but firmly bite down, following it by kisses. “Mark..." He warned again.

“Hmm.." he hummed, lips not leaving him.

“Don't forget we're at the beach..." He tried to keep his eyes from fluttering shut when he felt mark begin to suck on his skin. “…This umbrella is the only thing..." he paused again. It felt good. “Keeping us from being- fuck- found out."

Mark stopped his attack and placed a soft kiss over the tiny pink spot he created, he wished he could make it bigger and darker but their makeup noona would kill them. “I’m sorry," another small kiss. “Maybe we can continue this later." Another small kiss. “Back at the hotel." And a small bite. 

Jinyoung groaned, "you asshole." He couldn't help but smile. 

In one swift motion, Mark pushed him back, catching Jinyoung by surprise. His surprise quickly turned to awe when Mark rested his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around his middle. 

Mark had his ear above Jinyoung’s heart, it was racing at a thousand beats per minute. Somehow, he felt comforted by the sound. 

A reminder that this was all real. 

“I lov-" they were both cut off by the feeling of the ground shaking. They were too surprised to say anything, Jinyoung ditched the umbrella and took a firm grip of Marks frame, holding him close.

A few more seconds of the nauseating feeling passed before they were able to open their eyes again.

“I did not miss those at all." Mark sat up and rubbed his temples. He turned around and flashed their manager a thumbs up, though she didn't look all too good herself but still nodded to him.

Jinyoung was still laid on the sand, a bit confused. Mark turned to him amused, "that was an earthquake."

“That was terrible," Jinyoung groaned before sitting up.

To their advantage, the quake had made the growing crowd disperse. It was just the ocean, the sand, the night sky, and them.

Mark rubbed his back with a fond smile on his face, "it would have been kind of romantic if we died like that."

“Oh my god," Jinyoung let out a small laugh, pulling Mark to him. “It would have been."

“What were you gonna say before it happened?" Mark whispered.

“I wasn't gonna say anyth-“Jinyoung played dumb.

But mark pinched his side. "ya."

Jinyoung smiled and squeezed him, “You know what I was gonna say."

“I want to hear it.” Mark aimlessly traced his finger along Jinyoung’s exposed thigh.

“I love you." Jinyoung kissed the crown of his head.

“I love you too." 

Mark twisted his body and laid his head on Jinyoung’s lap, looking up at him. They were both enthralled with each other.

Jinyoung placed a hand over Mark’s chest, right above where his heart was. "I can't stop your mind from wandering, I can't stop bad things from happening. Trust me, if I could solve any of this I would. Nonetheless, I will always be here to hold your hand through it all, my grip will never falter, and I will try my best to keep you at bay. It may not be easy, but we'll get through this. Trust me."

Mark was overwhelmed with emotions, the main one being love. No matter how may times they told each other those three words, it was never suffice. He felt tears forming.

“Thank you." He smiled, they escaped out the sides of his eyes.

Jinyoung looked at the love of his life and wiped away his tears with his thumb. 

It was all love.

Mark made himself comfortable on Jinyoung’s thighs and welcomed the feeling of his worries leaving his heart.

The waves were beginning to lull him to sleep when he felt a kiss on his cheek. “Let's head back to the hotel. We can wash up and then get some sleep." He softly said, careful to not startle the sleepy boy.

“Hmm... will we shower together?" Mark stretched.

“Sure, we can even continue our little scenario from earlier too, if you want." Jinyoung raised his brow and ran a sly hand down across Mark’s chest.

Without another word Mark bolted up, shaking sand from his clothes. Jinyoung laughed at his new found energy. “C’mon c’mon lets go!" He held a hand out to his fiancé.

Jinyoung gladly took a hold of it and got up, only to pull mark into a deep kiss. He moved his lips slowly against the other, gentle reminders of his promises. He held him close, their bodies flush up against each other. 

the ocean, the sand, the night sky, and were witness to their personal moment. Love and trust poured from one to another. 

Jinyoung pulled away and looked back to a Mark flushed in pink. Enamored, he peppered kisses all over his face. “I can't wait to be with you for the rest of my life."

“Even after that?" Mark laid his head on Jinyoung’s chest.

“And even after that." Jinyoung assured. “I hope that in a few years," he took a hold of Mark's right hand and kissed his ring finger. “I can finally call you my husband."

“You're going to make me cry again." Mark kissed his check. Let’s get back, I feel like I have sand in places only you can reach."

“Actually, maybe I’ll rethink the whole engaged thing..” Jinyoung teased, making no sign of moving. 

“Too bad, you already said yes." With a smile, he reached toward jinyoung hand and naturally, they came together. 

Jinyoung pulled Mark close and kissed his temple, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm open to any and all criticism, comments, and compliments!


End file.
